


Nothing Else Matters

by DaintyCrow



Series: Reader Scenes - Translations [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Happy Ending, Kind Of Alternate Universe I Think, Love Confessions, M/M, Reader-Insert, Some things are open to interpretation, Translation, Unrequited Love, or at least I think so
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hier warst du also, und nun gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr zum Rückzug. Nicht für dich. Du mochtest es nicht, dich zurückzuziehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Else Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Else Matters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094294) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



Hier warst du also, und nun gab es keine Möglichkeit mehr zum Rückzug. Nicht für dich. Du mochtest es nicht, dich zurückzuziehen.  
„Dean? Ich wollte nur sagen-“ Du stopptest. Du wusstest, was als nächstes kommen würde.  
Der Mann sah mit seinen unglaublich grünen Augen auf und schenkte dir eines seiner breitesten Lächeln. „Worum geht es?“  
Du lächeltest ebenfalls. „Es ist-“ Du atmetest tief ein. Es war irgendwie dumm, dass hier zu tun, aber obwohl du wusstest, wie es enden würde, musstest du es dennoch versuchen.  
„Ichliebedich“, murmeltest du sehr schnell und schlossest deine Augen, während du wartetest. Du wusstest, dass er in der Lage gewesen war, dich zu verstehen. Als du deine Augen wieder öffnetest, starrte er sich mit geöffnetem Mund an und schien es zu durchdenken. Also **hatte** er dich gehört.

Es brauchte ihn einige Minuten um etwas zu sagen, und während er darüber nachdachte sagten weder du noch er auch nur ein Wort.  
Schließlich öffnete er seinen Mund. „Es tut mir leid, ich-“ Er brach ab. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Aber du wusstest es. Es war ja nicht so, als wärst du jeden möglichen Verlauf dieser Situation immer und immer wieder im Kopf durchgegangen.  
Also lachtest du einfach und schütteltest den Kopf. „Ich weiß, Dean. Ich habe mich sowieso nie getraut zu hoffen, aber ich dachte es sei eine gute Idee es dir zu sagen. Nicht gefrustet werden, weißt du? Jetzt wissen wir, was wir an dem jeweils anderen haben, also …“ Du stopptest und zucktest mit den Schultern. Du konntest nur hoffen, dass du damit jetzt nicht deine und seine Freundschaft zerstört hattest.  
Aber er lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du es hören möchtest, aber ich habe an dir immer noch das gleiche wie vorher: Du bist immer noch mein engster Kumpan.“ Und vielleicht tat dieser Satz weh, aber es war genauso eine Erleichterung.  
Du lachtest wieder. „Danke, du auch.“ Du seufztest. „Und ich werde sowieso jemand besseren finden.“  
Er nickte, lachte nun ebenfalls. „Klare Sache. Der Mensch, der nicht mit dir gehen würde, muss ein absolutes Arschloch sein.“  
„Du musst es ja wissen.“ Ihr beide begannt zu grinsen und er umarmte dich. Und auch wenn er deine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, so war es okay. Er war immer noch dein bester Freund, und in diesem Moment war das das Einzige, was zählte.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, da dieser Text im englischen entstand, konnte ich den Satz „You're still my best friend“ da gut verwenden, aber im deutschen klingt das eher nach Mann bzw. bei weiblicher Form natürlich nach Frau, daher habe ich es nicht mit bester Freund übersetzt, wie ihr ja sicher bemerkt habt, falls irgendwer dafür eine bessere Lösung hätte, wäre ich ihm über eine Mitteilung dankbar (aber das muss natürlich nicht).


End file.
